


bad religion

by nohyukc



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Demons, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped, honestly what is this, kudos or Else, lumark, markhei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohyukc/pseuds/nohyukc
Summary: in which mark lee is an university student and yukhei is the devil.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	bad religion

**Author's Note:**

> was originally named magic loop cos dijon slapped on da track. but then i listened to frank ocean’s bad religion then kinda felt some typa way
> 
> plus u know. this fic 🤸... Yea!

"hey man, umm, what are you doing in my dorm?" mark asks, round glasses sitting low on his nose. his arms are full of instant ramen packages, indicating that he had just returned from grocery shopping.

unbeknownst to mark, the "man" is rather a six and a half foot supernatural being. he's grinning from ear to ear in the least intimidating way.

he has defined eyebrows, round eyes and a nose that ninety-nine percent of the planet would describe as "perfect". hair slicked back, he is wearing a dark purple, velvet blazer with a matching pair of velvet slacks, along with a white dress shirt underneath.

he's also wearing unbearably bright red balenciaga shoes, the ones that look like socks, as cardi b describes on the radio. it irks mark to the maximum.

what is this rich guy doing standing in his dorm? in the middle of exam season? _god,_ he hates rich people.

the man raises an annoyingly perfect eyebrow at mark's unwelcome greeting. however, he carries on with his duties. "hello, i'm yukhei! i'm here to take your soul."

mark has three stages of processing that statement.

first one being _what the fuck did he just say to me?_ and resisting the urge to punch this dude--now known as yukhei--in the face because he is stuck in the _fuck everything right now i should be studying for exam season and he is just a random host of the thousands of walmart versions of pranked but airing on utube._

second one being that mark is a millennial in need of something that stimulates his mind that isn't through textbook learning and _fuck exam season i am too stressed out maybe i am going to play along and if this entire thing is real, then... at least i don't have to eat instant ramen for the entirety of my uni life and finally catch a break in the afterlife woo!_

third one being _holy shit. this guy isn't actually nuts and he is real_ and finally coming to the conclusion that yukhei is an angel because grim reapers don't have faces that are designed to fit the eurocentric standards that plague this stupid planet.

additionally, mark is a devout christian that makes going to church whenever he has time on sundays a strong priority.

yukhei is tapping his foot on the ground, patiently waiting on mark's delayed reaction. his hands are clasped, cheeks rounded, lips pursed. if he's being totally honest, he doesn't really like his job. mostly because he hates confrontation, and partially because he doesn't exactly deliver great news.

he just hopes this one isn't a crier.

mark stiffly sets down the insane amount of ramen packs that vary from shrimp to spicy on the ground. he clears his throat. "so, uhm..."

yukhei stares at him in a blank manner. mark thinks he's bored. he feels self conscious in his rust orange hoodie and grey sweatpants. this is not ideal attire when you're meeting the guy who comes all the way from heaven to personally collect your soul.

"what's whole, uh, process of this? like... does it hurt? i mean," mark begins to ramble. "i dunno, i never read this in the bible. also, i thought this whole interaction might've been nicely planned out, maybe? scheduled? 'cos i was kinda planning on studying for my midterm after bringing in the groceries and--"

he blinks owlishly at the boy, lips curling upwards. he lets out a laugh. "why do you think this would be scheduled? it's not like you get to postpone when we get to take your soul?"

mark pushes up his glasses on the bridge of his nose. he thinks for a moment, only meeting the question with a shrug of his shoulders. he chuckles awkwardly. "good point!" he looks down at his shoes, accessorized with plain slides. he shuffles his feet timidly. "but i dunno, so we can talk about stuff? like, how it is up there? and what i'll be doing..."

yukhei is fond. he thinks mark is awfully endearing, save for the fact that he had implied heaven in his presence so casually. he takes a step towards him, craning his neck a little up towards the ceiling. "up there?"

"yeah, y'know, where the rest of the angels are?"

he presses his tongue against the inside of his mouth, letting his assumption go. "yes, of course. i know what's up there." he mutters under his breath, letting out a sigh. it reaches the top of mark's head, tousling mark's brown locks. "you just kinda hurt my feelings here," he feigns offense. his hand reaches upward to shield his closed eyes. his full lips pull into a small frown.

mark's mouth twitches upward. he's thinking of what to say, but he's blanking. "shoot, i'm so sorry!" he reaches forward to wrap his hand around yukhei's velvet covered forearm. then, he lets go out of respect and fear of crossing boundaries. mark's cheeks go hot, being unbelievably inconsiderate.

it's not helping that yukhei is crazily attractive.

yukhei drops the act, leaning forward with a grin on his face. his eyes are gilded with gold, staring straight into mark's dark orbs. "i'm playing around, you didn't really offend me. i was just surprised," he stands straighter. his eyes are glistening. there is something about yukhei that makes him shine, but with good intention, mark thinks. and for some reason, he thinks that it's not just because he comes from above.

  
"about what?"

he continues, glowing like a beam of light. "it was just the first time someone assumed i was an angel. it was really... exhilarating. thank you for that!" he sounds unbelievably genuine. too genuine that it can be seen as false enthusiasm, practiced over and over.

mark weighs the truth of yukhei's words. his throat closes around nothing, swallowing quietly. mark doesn't quite understand. carefully, he asks the obvious. he needs the confirmation before he really loses his shit here. "you're a demon?"

the feeling of resentment meets mark when yukhei smiles, baring his teeth in the sweetest way possible. he looks like a frat boy that attends mark's eight am class, one who can do no wrong except for the rash parties he attends on weekends.

he looks like someone that mark would crush on immediately when asking to borrow a pen in class. but instead of the fluttering exchange of words, he is met with a promise of uncertainty, rocky waters from here on out for an unknown cause. 

swiftly, yukhei holds his hand out to the university student. "nice to meet you, i'm the devil."

he takes his hand hesitantly, in a loose grip. "mark lee."

mark cannot wrap his head around why he is being punished and exiled to hell. he especially can't come to terms with the fact that the devil is an attractive hunk.

and then, yukhei opens his mouth to offer him a deal because mark "fascinates" him. 

mark doesn’t like the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> mind is going 1600mi/hr... i have been shitting out writings for like the past two days? 
> 
> it is crazy but i gotta cherish this until i disappear for another 3-6 months. but hey!
> 
> markhei is supa cute gaowehgoahgaogha i dunno if anybody wrote something like this ever... and like always i dont have anything planned and set in stone... but mark is so ?o__e cos yukhei has stupid balenciaga shoes n stupid smile on his face n he Knows that he didnt do shit terribly bad so why he going to hell?!
> 
> thank u fo reading, tell me what u think about this...... please i am goin crazy i need validation. mkay bye take care of ya selves :]


End file.
